1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) technology, and in particular to a color resist mask sheet and a method of use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCD displays are widely used in various fields due to their smaller size, lighter weight, etc. The display panel is a major component of the liquid crystal display; the main structure of the display panel includes an array substrate, a color film substrate disposed opposite the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color film substrate, wherein, the liquid crystal display capable of rendering color images is mainly based on a RGB (Red-Green-Blue) color resist in the color film substrate.
Before coating the RGB color resist, it is necessary to manufacture a color resist test sheet, to test the characteristics of exposure, film thickness, color gamut, color coordinates, and other parameters of the RGB color resist. After the test is passed, the color resist mask sheet is then used to form the RGB color resist on the color film substrate. This requires using two masks to conduct the aligning operation twice to complete the manufacturing, of the RGB color resist, resulting in a higher production cost of manufacturing the color film substrate.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a color resist mask sheet and a method of use thereof, to solve the existing problem of the prior art.